Pegasus Seiya
also known as is the title and main protagonist of the Saint Seiya manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Profile *Rank: Saint *Character Name: Pegasus Seiya *Japanese Name: 星矢 *Translation name: Seiya *Gender: Male *Age: 13 *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 53 kg *Date of Birth: December 1 *Cloth: Pegasus Cloth *Constellation: Pegasus *Occupation = Saint *Partner: Eagle Marin (Master) *Loyalty: Athena *Family: Seika (Sister), Mitsumasa Kido (Father) *Japanese Voice Actor: Tōru Furuya (1986-2004; 2012-present), Hiroko Emori (as young Seiya), Masakazu Morita (2005-Present) *English Voice Actor: Illich Guardiola Cameron Bautsch *Chapter: Chapter 1 *Episode: Episode 1 (original) About Seiya is one of Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as the Saints who are serving their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Seiya is also one of the forty-eight Bronze Saints and is protected by the Pegasus Constellation so he wears the Pegasus Cloth. Background Seiya and his sister Seika were both orphans living at a orphanage. Six years before the start of the series, Seiya was separated from his sister to train in Greece to participate in the Galaxian Wars. In Greece, Seiya gets training from Marin and gets bullied by Cassios. Personality In battle, Seiya proves to be exceedingly cunning. When odds are against him, he musters up a way to pull through. He's confident, courageous and determined. As expected with these traits, he can come across as stubborn and naive at times, but he is only following what feels true to his heart. He's all those things while also being merciful. He displays this behavior as early as the original episode "Miracle of Rebirth! Friendship of the Cosmos". His kindness is also what draws people to him, but he is far from mellow and very capable of expressing passion and anger. Abilities Creation and Conception While being in the process of creating Saint Seiya, Masami Kurumada first intended to give Seiya the name Rin. It is known that Masami Kurumada orginally wanted to name the series: . As Kurumada continued developing his manga, he decided to change the name to Seiya, which he though that it was more fitting for the main character and the series. Kurumada first spelled with kanji to relate it to Seiya's condition as a Saint, but has changed his mind which the name Seiya pointed to emphasize the constellation and mythological motif. Kurumada changed the name of the manga into after that he fully developed the concept of the Saints. Since his manga was going to use the constellations as a very important and ever-present theme, he wanted his protagonist to have a special move that would be like a shower of meteors. Seiya drew inspiration from Kurumada's previous popular manga: from the main character: . Reception Seiya is the least popular character in Japan of the main characters of the Saint Seiya series. In the Bronze Saints character poll, Seiya was ranked fifth. Seiya's techniques however has been ranked high, as known that Seiya's Pegasus Meteor Fist in the technique poll has been ranked first. Seiya also gets criticized for being a "underdog" in most of the battles. Big Bang Attack * *Pegasus Rolling Crash *Pegasus Comet Fist *Pegasus Step - Kick with Both Legs after catching Enemies. *Pegasus Rising Step - Jump on One Legs and Attacks on Enemies with Upper Kick. *New Pegasus Meteor Fist - Pegasus Meteor Fist while Dashing. *Pegasus Light Speed Fist - Condensation of Pegasus Comet Fist and release High Speed (Light Speed) Fist. *Pegasus God Light Fist - Wear a God Cloths and shoot a Big Laser Beam from the protruding Fist. Trivia Gallery Pegasus_Meteor_Fist.png Pegasus Seiya_2.jpg|Second Cloth Pegasus_SeiyaV2.jpg|God Cloth External links * Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Saint Seiya Characters Category:Human Category:Non Fanon Characters